Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to memory devices and, more particularly, to programming a memory cell.
Information
A type of memory of interest includes, for example, variable resistance memory, such as resistance random access memory or phase change memory (PCM). A state of PCM material forming a memory cell, referred to herein as phase change material, may be affected through application of heat. However, programming (e.g., writing to) a PCM cell typically may be affected through modulation of electrical parameters, such as current. For example, if a current is applied to a resistive material, an increase in the current may raise temperature and a decrease in the current may reduce temperature.